Master Emerald
The Master Emerald is a large green Emerald gaurded and protected by the Knuckles Tribe. It has the ability to neutralise or empower the Chaos Emeralds. The current protector of the Master Emerald is Knuckles the Echidna. The Master Emerald resides on Angel Island. Without the Master Emerald's power Angel Island can't stay afloat and will fall into the ocean. Origin trying to retrieve the stolen Master Emerald.]]Not much is known about the Master Emerald's origin except it's been on Angel Island for generations. The Knuckles Tribe have been gaurding it for as long as it has existed. Each gaurdian would eventually pass their duties to another member of the Knuckles Tribe. The original gaurdian was Chaos. Purpose The Master Emerald has unbound and infinite power. This power is used to keep Angel Island afloat. It has the ability to disable and empower the Chaos Emeralds. The Master Emerald has also been seen creating three-dimensional holographic images within itself (thus suggesting that the Master Emerald is, in fact, sentient). In addition, if the Master Emerald is broken into several pieces, it can repair itself if the shards are brought back together. However, the shattering of the emerald seems to give the shards an explosive trajectory, causing them to fly a great distance which makes the task of gathering them rather painstaking. Super Emeralds The Master Emerald can empower the Chaos Emeralds. It will make them more powerful and considerably bigger. The Super Emeralds can transform Sonic into Hyper Sonic, Knuckles into Hyper Knuckles and Tails ito Super Tails. Strangely, Tails is the only one who does not have a Hyper Form. Appearances The Master Emerald's debut was Sonic & Knuckles and it's latest appearance is Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Sonic & Knuckles/Sonic 3 & Knuckles The Master Emerald could be seen early in Sonic 3 & Knuckles being used to create "Super Emeralds" from Chaos Emeralds if the player accessed Special Stages. It would appear later being stolen from its altar by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik to power his Death Egg, a doomsday weapon. It was retrieved by Sonic or Tails (depending on the player's choice) and was returned to Angel Island. In Knuckles' playthrough, which occurs after Sonic or Tails' playthrough (due to the lack of a Death Egg and the fact that Sonic and Knuckles are friends), the Master Emerald is again stolen, this time by one of Eggman's remaining badniks, although it seems to have been part of a deal with the Sonic-shaped robot Mecha Sonic, that Sonic or Tails battled earlier. Mecha Sonic used the Master Emerald to significantly augment his powers, turning into a super-like state. "Super Mecha Sonic" was defeated by Knuckles anyway, as Mecha Sonic occasionally had to go back to the Emerald to recharge, since he couldn't absorb all the power into his being. As soon as Knuckles defeated Mecha Sonic, the area the two were on crumbled, but Sonic appeared in his biplane to save Knuckles and the Master Emerald, and it was again brought back to Angel Island. Sonic Adventure/DX The Master Emerald played a large role in Sonic Adventure as restoring it was Knuckles' primary goal. One night, Knuckles was sitting near the Master Emerald on Angel Island. The Egg Carrier approaches Angel Island. Eggman destroys the Master Emerald releasing Chaos and Tikal the Echidna. Without the Master Emerald's power, Angel Island falls to the ocean near the Mystic Ruins. Looking for the broken pieces of the Master Emerald, Knuckles searches Station Square to find them. He goes to City Hall and finds three shards. He finds another three at Casinoplois. He sees Eggman with something in his hand. Knuckles thinks it's a Master Emerald shard. He follows Eggman to a room in the hotel. There, he finds out Eggman was holding a Chaos Emerald. Eggman gives Chaos the Emerald and Chaos transforms into Chaos 2. Knuckles fights him and wins. Eggman tricks Knuckles into thinking that Sonic is looking for Master Emerald shards. Knuckles finds three more shards of the Master Emerald and goes looking for Sonic. Then they fight. Knuckles attacks Sonic and he drops two Chaos Emeralds. Eggman gives them to Chaos transforming him into Chaos 4. Knuckles fights him and wins. Knuckles puts some of the pieces of the Emerald back together on Angel Island. The Master Emerald is still imcomplete. The Master Emerald shows Knuckles that the remaining pieces are on the Egg Carrier. Knuckles follows E-102 Gamma there and finds the last three pieces. Knuckles sees Sonic fighting Chaos 6. Sonic runs off to fight Eggman and Knuckles finishes the fight with Chaos 6. Chaos drops all of his Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles tales them back to Angel Island and fully restores the Master Emerald. Sonic Adventure 2/Battle The Master Emerald played another role in Sonic Adventure 2. The missions in Knuckles the Echinda and Rouge the Bat's levels are finding three pieces of the Master Emerald. Knuckles and Rouge are fighting over the Master Emerald. Looking for more Chaos Emeralds, Eggman mistakes the Master Emerald for a Chaos Emerald but takes it anyway. Knuckles jumps and destroys the Master Emerald to prevent it being stolen. Knuckles and Rouge look for the pieces using Emerald Detectors in a race against each other. When flying to the Space Colony ARK with Sonic, Tails and Amy, Knuckles loses his collected pieces of the Master Emerald and looks for them and so does Rouge. After collecting thier shards, Knuckles and Rouge fight above a lava pit. After the fight, Rouge tries one more punch on Knuckles but slips and falls straight for the lava pit. Knuckles catches her and pulls her back up. Rouge gives Knuckles the rest of the pieces and Knuckles restores the Emerald. In the Last Story, Knuckles used the Master Emerald to neutralise the powers of the Chaos Emeralds aboard the ARK. Sonic Battle When Sonic went to fight Emerl on the Death Egg in Sonic Battle, he brought the Master Emerald with him, hoping it would negate the Chaos Emeralds that powered Emerl. However, the Master Emerald was shattered by a crazed Emerl, as he was bothered by the light it produced. It was most likely put together again, as it appears in Sonic Advance 3, which is very likely situated after Sonic Battle. When the Master Emerald appears, Sonic says "a Master Emerald!". This is most likely a translation error, especially because in the next sentence he refers to it as "the Master Emerald." Sonic Heroes The Master Emerald never actually appeared in Sonic Heroes but it was mentioned by Rouge when she said, "All this work what? Nothing. I might as well go look for that Master Emerald since that irritating ECHIDNA is here." Shadow replied: "Some things never change do they?" Sonic Advance 3 The Master Emerald then had a somewhat important role in Sonic Advance 3. After Eggman uses Chaos Control to split the world into seven parts, Sonic and Tails travel to the Master Emerald in order to use its Chaos Emerald-negating powers to undo the changes. After the heroes find it, the final boss is then fought at the Master Emerald altar. After the boss is defeated, the Master Emerald releases a bright light and repairs the world. Sonic Rivals In Sonic Rivals, Eggman Nega (disguised as Eggman) travelled to the past bringing along with him a camera that turned people and objects into cards. He used this to transform the Master Emerald into a card. After seeing the Master Emerald dissapear off Angel Island, Knuckles went searching for it. He eventually followed Eggman Nega ( believing he was Eggman) to space where he fought him and took back the Master Emerald card. The Master Emerald was also a collectible card in the game. Sonic Rivals 2 Eggman Nega travelled to the past once again and stole the Master Emerald. This time he used it to fule an Emerald Detector. Knuckles and Rouge teamed up to find it. They took the Emerald Detector so they could finnd it (not knowing it was inside it). By the end of the Story, Knuckles finds the Master Emerald inside the Detector. Rouge quickly grabs it and runs away. Knuckles gave chase. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Pir'Oth Ix uses the Master Emerald to create a gateway to the Twilight Cage and at the end of the game he uses either the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald to transform into Super Ix. Later, Knuckles takes the Emerald back. Size The Master Emerald seems to be able to change size throughout the games. In Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic Adventure, it was larger than Knuckles. In Sonic Adventure 2 however, it about the same size as him. But when restored on the Space Colony ARK, Knuckles took out his Emerald to see it was the same size as a Chaos Emerald (possibly suggesting that he has the ability to resize it to a portable size). After Shadow defeats the Biolizard, Knuckles put it on the core of the ARK, it was slightly larger than him. In Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, there was a color difference. In Sonic Adventure, the Master Emerald was a drak, opaque, green color and Sonic Adventure 2 the Emerald was a light, transparent, green color. In Sonic Rivals 2, it was small enough to fit inside Eggman's Emeralds Detector. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, it was no bigger than a regular Chaos Emerald. Poem In Sonic Adventure, Tikal was taught a poem by her grandmother, Tikal claimed she would never forget it. The poem is as follows: "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is Power. Power, enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Variations The poem also has variations and Tikal says it different in other stories. *'Tails' Story:' "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power, enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." *'Big's Story:' " The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds, unified by one controller." *'Super Sonic's Story:' The seven Emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos." Meaning The servers are the seven Chaos. - The seven Chaos Emeralds give power to others. Chaos is power, - The Chaos Emeralds have infinite power. Power, enriched by the heart. - Knowing when to use the Emeralds for good. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. - The Master Emerald is the controller. It makes the Emeralds and the bearer one. Category:Items